Sentimiento del viento dorado
by dantez115
Summary: Giorno Giovanna, Actualmente como jefe de la mafia Passione, y responsable de eliminar Diavolo en ella. Se encuentra con un hombre que le da una esclava. Giorno tratara que ella olvide su pasado, mientras que cada dia, su relacion crece para los 2 jovenes (GiornoxSylvie) (Futuro Lemon) (Descontinuado)
1. Epilogo

**Bueno para comenzar, este crossover se en basa en Giorno 2 meses despues de la muerte de Diavolo, aqui Sylvie estara en Italia... Ferrus (No me acuerdo de su nombre :'v perdona, pero asi lo llamaremos) sera neutral ya que tiene miedo del poder de Giorno. Sera GiornoxSylvie**

 **Aclaracion: no soy dueño de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ni** **Teaching Feelings** **...Creditos le van a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Por ahora sera como un fanfic normal ya que no esta Teaching Feelings como crossover, si podrian ayudarme para convertir este fanfiction como crossover, su ayuda seria de gran agradecimiento**

 **Sin nada mas que decir, comenzemos...**

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Giorno se habia levantado, para a ver la vista de la ventana la amanecer, ya habia pasado sobre el malvado de Diavolo. Pero Giorno se sentia culpable de traer sus compañeros y ser asesinados por Diavolo... Naracia, Abbacchio, y su mejor ejemplo a seguir...Bruno. Se sentia muy culpable.

Luego oyo la puerta, alguien estaba tocandolo, Mista y Trish no estaban por ahora, entonces Giorno tuvo que ir a tender quien era.

\- Buenos Días, Señor Giovanna.- Giorno abrió la puerta, y un hombre sospechoso se presento a su propiedad.

El señor tenia un sobrero grande, dientes afilados, camiseta blanca y chaleco café.

\- Buenos Días, Quien es usted?- Giorno pregunto al hombre misterioso

\- Mi nombre es Ferrus, un gusto.- El señor se presento de nuevo y al parecer su nombre es Ferrus.

\- ...Bueno mi nombre es- Giorno estaba apunto de decir su nombre pero fue interrumpido por Ferrus

\- No es necesario Señor Giovanna, conozco su historia y aparte... me salvo una vez mi vida en el pasado.-

Giorno estaba confundido, y aparte incomodo, el activo su stand si hiciera algo. Pero intento recordar cuando era niño, ahora que se lo menciona, se sono algo en la mente de Giorno

\- No me recuerdas, Señor Giovanna?-

\- Esta bien le refrescare su memoria señor Giovanna. Hace como unos 3 años, yo tenia problemas en el corazon, me dio un infarto cardiaco y me derrumbe a las afueras de la ciudad. Incluso sabiendo que si se involucraba podria salir perdiendo mi vida...-

Giorno esta empezado a ese tal Ferrus

\- Aunque me pregunto como un niño tenia la capacidad de tratar en casos de infartos...-

Esas palabras incomodo aun mas a Giorno haciendolo sudar frio

" _Quien es este señor?"_

 _"Sabe de mi Gold Experience?"_

 _"Sea como sea... No debo bajar la guardia..."_

\- He estudiado medicina y doctorado...- Dijo Giorno...Mintiendo otra vez

\- Oh! ya veo...-

Giorno sentia sospecha acerca de Ferrus.

\- Me disculpo por no haberselo agradecido adecuadamente en su momento, Señor Giovanna.-

\- Como hoy pasaba y sabia que vivia aqui, decidi venir a darle algo de agradecimiento a usted.-

Giorno penso... _"Parece sospechoso, pero ha venido agradecerme con algo y darme la gracias..."_

\- Quieres algo de te, Señor Ferrus?- Dijo Giorno con un tono sereno.

\- Oh, no, esta bien, No queria molestarlo Señor Giovanna, pero por ahora acepte esto...-

Giorno vio que el hombre le dio una gran suma de dinero en un sobre...

\- En ese momento no llevaba nada encima, por lo que no podia darle mi recompesa.-

Giorno penso... _"Misterioso para darme mucho dinero, bueno tendre que conformarme esta vez en aceptarlo..."_

\- Mi pago se atraso hasta ahora tomense los extras como disculpa. Por favor, aceptelo"

\- Puedo entrar para discutir esto?- Dijo el hombre con un tono incomodo para Giorno.

\- Ehh... claro...?- Dijo Giorno confuso y incomodo

Los 2 entraron y cerraron puertas

\- ... Como podra esperarse de usted. Oye ven aqui! -

Giorno vio que el hombre abrio la puerta de el, y entro una chica...casi de edad de entre 12 y 13

La chica tenia pelo gris con ojos del mismo color, solo tenia una vestido sucio y rasgado, Giorno se sintio mucha lastima al verla asi

\- Un hombre millonario murio en un accidente recientemente.-

Giorno recordo en ver un periodico sobre la muerte de un ex-millonario, recordo como era ese hombre...

 _"Bueno...al menos ese bastardo murio, y tambien pienso que ella sufrió mucho por parte de el..."_ Giorno penso molesto..

\- No tenia parientes cercanos, por lo que funcionarios públicos, familiares y amigos se llevaron todo lo que tenia.-

Giorno se sintio feliz y un poco de lastima.

\- Gracias a algunos contactos fui capaz de conseguir cosas utiles de el, pero tambien me dieron algunas molestas.-

\- Si, esta es una de ellas.- Dijo Ferrus un poco molesto

Giorno se sintio lastima sobre ella, queria ayudarla...

\- Ahora no soy mas que un _humilde_ que un comerciante.-

\- sino que haces venta de personas ilegales, no cree señor Ferrus?- Dijo Giorno serio y algo molesto

\- No lo mal intreprete, Señor Giovanna, solo ayudo a la chica darle un hogar.-

\- No podias darle alguien mas como una familia feliz para que ellos la aceptara?- pregunto Giorno.

\- No creo que sea la mejor idea, ya que mi lema es comprar, no vender nada, asi me la dieron para dehiciera de ella, en el caso que se la diera una familia seria algo riesgoso ese metodo, pero...Cuando se trata de la compra y venta de persona, es facil cuando es alguien bondadoso y gentil, pero es casi imposible encontrar comprador para un palo de como este. Si apuro las cosas podria perder dinero- Dijo Ferrus algo de arrogancia

Ese comentario molesto un poco a Giorno, pero el tenia razon...Sabia que hay gente malvada y ruin que quiere aprovecharse de gente inocente, ya vivio muchas experiencias malas hasta horribles...

\- Pense en hacer algo estupido. Como en darsela a alguien que la quisiera para acostarse con ella o usarla como saco de boxeo...-

Giorno se imagino todas las cosas horribles si eso le ocurreria a ella, ya que era una chica y comenzo preocuparse de ella

\- Pero yo también tengo algo de conciencia y compasión. Queria evitar problemas, peto no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de ella. Estaba haciendo negocios por la ciudad cuando recorde que usted me habia salvada la vida mas en una ocasion y derrocar al corrupto de todo Italia, Diavolo.- Ese comentario hizo sudar mas frio a Giorno

 _"No se quien este hombre, sabe lo que paso? Tenia enlaces con Diavolo?...No creo...aparte, aun no entiendo por que el me ofrece una chica..." Penso Giorno sin perder su compostura_

\- Cuando llegue a Italia y pude comprobar que podia cuidarse solo, aun mas con esa edad. Ya se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me dio la senciacion que estaba un poco solo por ahora. Ya se que tiene guardespalada pero es repentino quedarselo, ¿Que me dice?.- Termino de decir Ferrus

Giorno penso... _"Se que no puedo involucrar mas a gente inocente...pero dejar que sufra mas de gente descarada y aprovecharse de ella?, solo me hace que me moleste mas, aunque... no seria malo si hubiera alguien mas en el grupo. Primero tendre que saber si es una usuaria stand o no, de todos modos, no debo permitir que alguien se aproveche de ella..."_

Giorno tomo una decision.

-Acepto el trato...- Dijo Giorno serio, esa decision hizo sonreir a Ferrus

\- Con esto nos ayuda tanto a mi como esta chica. Esta chica es una chica esclava sin familiares. Podría pedirle ayuda en las tareas del hogar o usarla como...un juguete. Dudo que se queje.- Dijo Ferrus

Giorno se molesto un poco lo que dijo el hombre, Giorno no quiere hacer algo tan malo a una chica.

\- Si hay algo que quiere saber de ella, no tiene mas que preguntarle. Debo despedirme-

-Espere...-

\- Si señor Giovanna?- Dijo Ferrus volteando para ver a Giorno

\- Porque me escogio a mi para yo sea su dueño?- Pregunto demasiado Serio

\- Facil, eres un chico inteligente y aparte calculador, pero eres gentil y amable con las personas y tiene un imperio de la mafia italiana, y se que ustedes 2 se llevaran muy bien. Aparte ustedes casi tienen la misma edad.-

Giorno se quedo callado.

\- Bueno, de nuevo.. muchas gracias por salvarme aquel dia.- El hombre dijo eso, retirandose

 _"Siento que sera un dia pesado" Penso Giorno_

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Que opinan, jejeje, no se si sera un lemon (Cosa que me pueda complicar), o sera de acción, dejare que ustedes decidan en las reviews**

 **Tambien sobre Sylvie, ustedes decidiran si ponerle un stand o no, tambien aparecera Mista y Trish como secundarios**

 **Bueno ustedes me den ideas, espero que el otro capitulo sea bien recibido**.


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi pequeña Sylvie

**Hola amigos, aqui esta la el primer capitulo de Sentimientos del viento dorado, ya estoy ansioso de que comience la relacion de Sylvie con Giorno, Giorno aqui sera mas protector para Sylvie...**

 **Aclaracion: No soy dueño de Jojo's bizarre Adventures ni Teaching Feellings**

 **Sin mas que decir, comenzemos...**

Giorno se fijo en la chica, se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran morados y negros, pero lo cual lo impacto mas que ella tenia cicatricez por todo sus cuerpo.

 _"Pobre chica...no se cuanto tuvo que pasar a ella...sufriendo...maltratada.. aun asi, la trae con ropa rasgada..."_ Penso molesto

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Sylvie...Gracias por aceptarme.- Dijo la chica, sin emociones

\- Es un placer, te enseñare la casa y las cosas que tienes que hacer.-

\- Esta bien, Maestro.-

\- Llamame Giorno, por favor.- dijo Giorno getilmente

\- Esta bien, aunque no puedo hacer trabajos pesados pero si cualquier tarea simple.-

\- Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo Giorno con la voz gentil

Giorno sabia que podia hacer trabajos pesados, y lo reconoce...pero para su proteccion para el y para evitar cualquier confrontación de cualquier stand enemigo, no tenia que salir la residencia.

-Sin embargo, mi amo anterior gustaba de mis suplicas...Por favor...Se gentil...-

Esas palabras llegaron en el corazon de Giorno, y aparte ya sentia rencor de aquel mounstro que la hizo sufrir, le dio mucha lastima.

-Lo hare...-Lo dijo con voz gentil para darle confianza

Giorno penso...

 _"Que debo hacer?"_

 _"Tranquilo Giorno, piensa, ella sufrio no sabes por cuanto, debes ayudarla...aunque sea una criada, no es razon de tratarla mal."_

 _..._

 _"Ella no habla...verdad? Los deberes de la casa ya estaban terminadas, después de eso, Sylvie no nada que hacer y solo se sienta ahi."_ Giorno penso preocupado.

 _"Que haria Bruno ante un nuevo miembro?"_

 _"Se que Bruno no era gentil con la gente nueva y los trataba como reclutas del ejercito"..._

 _"Bueno...Solo se una cosa por hacer"_

Giorno se acerca a Sylvie y acaria la cabeza de ella

-Um? Que estas haciendo?-

-Acariciando tu cabello, que mas...?-

-Nada...esta bien, pero... estoy acustumbrado de que me maltraten...- Dijo ella sin emocion

-Yo soy diferente que tu anterior dueño...- Dijo Giorno siguiendola acariciadola la cual no sabia lo que sentia, ella no sabia que sentimiento era.

-¿...?- Ella se ve muy confundida

\- Pasa algo?-

\- Amo... no se limite, solo hazlo...- dijo ella

Giorno se preocupo aun mas lo que ha pasado Sylvie en su infancia, igual que el...el sufrio por parte de su padrastro que lo golpeaba, pero el de Sylvie es peor...

\- No lo hare... no te hare tal atrocidad ...- Exclamo Giorno algo serio, en realidad Giorno no le gusta aprovecharse de los debiles y mucho menos a chicas como ella que han sufrido demasiado. El ya no queria ver mas gente inocente sufriendo.

\- Entiendo...No lo molestare...- Dijo ella culpandose a si misma

Giorno siguio acariciando la cabeza de Sylvie

-¿Hay algun significado en hacer esto?-

\- Te molesta?- dijo Giorno preocupado

\- No Amo...- Dijo Sylvie sin reaccion...

\- Es...que...No lo entiendo...- Dijo ella preocupada

Giorno solo siguio acariciandola _"Maldito Degenerado, como se atreve de arruinar completamente la mente de Sylvie, ella sufrio mucho, su sufrimiento no tiene precio"_ penso Giorno muy preocupado a la vez enojado no podiendo creer lo que la hecho a esa pobre chica a una edad tan temprana

* * *

 _En la tarde_

Giorno se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba ocultado, Mista y Trish ya habian llegado...

-Hola Gio!- Dijo el joven del Gorro

-Buenas tardes Giorno- Dijo la chica de cabello rosa

-Hola chicos, como les fue en su viaje?- Pregunto Giorno

-Pues...bien, aunque tenemos que saber donde quedan las demás flecha- Dijo el joven del gorro

-Giorno, quien es ella?- Pregunto la chica de cabello rosada

\- Ah si...Ella es Sylvie, se supone que soy su _*Suspiro*_ Dueño...- Aclaro Giorno de algo de molestia de ese titulo no bueno

\- Es gusto...- Dijo la chica asustada

\- Hola, me llamo Trish, y el guardespalda Mista.- Dijo la chica llamada Trish de manera gentil

\- Que onda!- Saludo feliz el chico del gorro llamado Mista

\- M-mucho gusto...- Se presento Sylvie tímida y asustada

\- Porque se comporta asi?- Pregunto Trish

\- _*Suspiro*_ Creo que sere breve...- Dijo Giorno

Giorno le conto a sus 2 miembros acerca lo que paso a Sylvie, sobre el trato que hizo, sobre paso del ex-millonario y que ella seria un tipo de sirvienta en la banda Passione.

-Pobrecita criaturita, debio sufrir mucho- Dijo Trish muy preocupada acariciando la cara de Sylvie la cual no mostraba expresion alguna

-Ya se...Oigan tengo hambre. Hay que comer, no creen?- Exclamo Mista

-Yo me encargo...- Dijo Sylvie hiendose a la cocina, Giorno la acompaño tambien a la cocina

Los 2 se encargaron de preparar la comida para los 4 para cenar

\- La comida esta lista!- Exclamo Giorno llamando a todos para comer

Todos se sentaron a comer, excepto Sylvie, se preocupo un poco.

-Amo, alguien mas va venir para yo esconderme...- Dijo Sylvie preocupada

-Que dices? Todos aqui comen, no te preocupes- Dijo Mista

-El tiene razon, aparte tienes que comer algo...- Dijo Giorno con tono suave

Sylvie dejo de preocuparse, y sento a comer.

-El maestro es muy compresivo...-Dijo ella Sin emocion

-Mi anterior maesto solo me daba Agua y Pan- Dijo Sylvie algo de tristesa, los presentes solo sentia algo de tristeza pero Giorno sentia algo rencor al ex-millonario que le hizo atrocidades a Sylvie.

-No te preocupes, come.- Dijo Trish

-Entonces... ¿tengo permiso para comer esto?- Dijo Sylvie

\- Claro!- Dijo Trish

\- E-entonces...gracias por la comida.- Dijo Sylvie

\- No hay de que.- Dijo Giorno

Todos vieron que Sylvie recoje el tenedor con nerviosismo y empieza a comer torpemente, luego Trish le enseña comer...Giorno penso...

 _"Su exprension es tensa, y no parece que como que esta disfrutando la comida."_

-Gracias por la comida- Dijo Sylvie

\- No hay de que...- Dijo Giorno Gentilmente

Giorno vio que Sylvie se ve preocupada despues de comer...

-Um, Maestro...-

-Si dime, Sylvie?- Giorno dando se vuelta y la miro

\- Esta es la primera vez...Que he comido una deliciosa comida.- Dijo Sylvie

-Aveces salen bien y aveces no- Exclamo mista

Giorno lo miro seriamente, mirada que asusto Mista la cual el miro a otro lado silvando

-Tambien es la primera vez que he comido hasta llenarme- Dijo Sylvie

-No hay de que, Sylvie...Tambien me gusto tu comida- Dijo Giorno con tono de alegria

\- G-Gracias Amo...- Sylvie se quedo callada despues le dijiera tal cumplido

 _"Ella debe sentirse confunsa por el cambio muy drastico como la trataban."_ Penso con preocupacion.

-Bueno _*Bostezo*_ Ya es de noche, hay que dormir, yo me ire mi cuarto, buenas noches- Dijo Mista

-Yo igual, Que descansen Giorno y Sylvie- Dijo Trish

-Adios Chicos...Vamos Sylvie, hay que ir a tu habitacion- Dijo Giorno

-Esta bien, Amo...-Solo eso replico la chica

Giorno le mostro un cuarto vacio, todo preparado con recamara, mesa, tocador, entre mucho muebles.

-¿Esta bien que use esta habitación?- Dijo ella preocupada

\- Si, este sera tu habitación.- Giorno le replico a Sylvie

-...Si ese el caso, con gusto aceptare esta habitacion.- Sylvie dijo sin emocion

-Que bueno que aceptes, me ire a dormir- Antes que Giorno se fuera

-Um Maestro?- pregunto ella

\- Si dime, Sylvie?- Dijo Giorno Volteando a verla

\- ¿Q-que me va a pasar a partir de ahora?- Ella pregunto preocupada

\- Solo seras como si fueras mi hermana pequeña- Respondio Giorno con tono sereno

\- Pero...¿Me va hacer cosas malas?- Sylvie pregunto muy Preocupada

Giorno se sintio muy abrumado lo que dijo Sylvie, pero Giorno no va hacer nada en absoluto a Sylvie.

-Sylvie...La razon yo te trato asi es para protegerte, ya que afuera puede ocurrirte cosas peores, yo podre ser un mafioso, pero nunca le haria cosas tan descaradas y malas a una chica indefensa como tu, mi respuesta...yo te protego, no maltrato, y dejare que te pase algo malo Sylvie...- Dijo Giorno

-¿E-Enserio?- Dijo ella muy preocupada

-Porque lo dices?- Pregunto Giorno

-No me importa sufrir cosas dolorosas si es lo que sea el Maestro. Mi anterior maestro dsifrutaba mucho oyedome gritar de dolor- dijo ella sin emocion

\- Sylvie, Jamas. En la vida te haria no soy igual de malvada como el.- Dijo Giorno

-Esta bien, voy hacer cualquier cosa que pueda para ayudar. Estoy bien con... solo un poco de comida, por favor tenga piedad...- dijo Sylvie

-Sylvie, tu eres como hermana pequeña para mi y me deber es protegerte, no importa lo que cueste, tu eres importante para mi.- Giorno dijo con gentilidad y serena

Las palabras del joven chico hizo sonrojar un poco a Sylvie, como era, como la trataba, pero ella no podia olvidar el pasado...solo no podia

-ah...Los siento mucho...Bueno, buenas noches Maestro...- Dijo ella

\- Buenas noches, Sylvie- asi Giorno apago la luz y se fue a su habitacion

Giorno se preocupaba aun mas, como la trataron, le daban de comer muy poco y aparte su infancia era lo peor, Giorno no para de pensar del pasado de Sylvie, Le costo mucho Dormi, pero tenia que hacer algo para que Sylvie olvide su pasado

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **Buenos chicos, esto por hoy, espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo que sea bien recibido solo espero eso...**

 **Tambien sigue vigente sobre el Stand de Sylvie y el futuro de la historia**

 **Los espero en el siguiente capitulo...**


	3. Capitulo 2: Comer con Sylvie

**Hola Amigos, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, antes de comenzar aun sigo esperando que confirmen Teaching Feelings como crossover...**

 **Alclaracion: No soy Dueño de Jojo's Bizarre Adventures ni Teaching Feelings**

 **Ya aclararo esto comenzemos...**

Giorno no sabia que mas pensar, todo el dia estaba con Sylvie ayudándola en los deberes de la residencia...Giorno no estaba feliz, se sentia aquella vez que su infancia estaba reviviendo...Como lo trato su padrastro, aparte de que su madre no la daba la atención y lo dejaba con ese monstruo...

Cuando terminaban, Giorno no sabia nada que hacer con Sylvie, solo lo que sabia para ayudarla es acariciar su cabello, el no podia comportandose como Bruno, es solo una niña que sufrio demasiado por parte de un degenerado...No quiere hacerle nada asqueroso y quiere protegerla como si fuera su hermana menor a toda costa.

Giorno recordo lo que dijo Sylvie una vez...

 _FLASHBACK_

-¿Estas cicatrices?- Pregunto Giorno

-...Son de hace mucho tiempo, ya no duele...-Dijo ella sin ninguna emocion

Giorno le dolia en su interior, le dolia mas cuando se peleo con todos que se enfrento en la tracion de Diavolo...

 _Horas mas tarde, en la noche_

-Um...Maestro?- Pregunto Sylvie

-Si, Sylvie?- Dijo Giorno, con metalidad preocupada

-Hay algo que pueda hacer mas, aparte de las tareas domesticas de la casa?- Pregunto Sylvie algo timida cuando Giorno estaba a irse a su habitacion

-Como un esclavo, No puedo quedarme cerca y ver como trabajas alrededor de la casa...- dijo Sylvie

-No nada mas, aparte los trabajos que yo hago es confidencial ya que no quiero involucrarte para alguien te ataque o peor...Y no te llames Esclavo...Por favor.- Dijo Giorno con un tono serio pero sereno

-Pero quiero ayudar Maestro...Solo dejame ayudarle...-Dijo Sylvie con voz que parecia que iba a llorar

Giorno no quiere que haga mas cosas que las deberes de la casa...Pero habia otras cosas que podia hacer que Mista a veces nunca hace.

-Esta bien...Mañana te dire que debes hacer, pero no quiero que te lastimes o te involucres en mis cosas, esta bien...?- dijo Giorno

-Esta bien Maestro...haré mi mejor esfuerzo...-Dijo Sylvie

Giorno se aseguro que Sylvie se fue a dormir, luego de apagar la luz de la habitacion de Sylvie, se fue a su habitacion.

 _ **Los dias pasaron...**_

Giorno estaba viendo si había cosas que hacer para seguir con la mafia Passione aparte de eliminar la venta de droga hacia a los menores y mujeres, Giorno se relajo y salio de su oficina para tomar aire.

Fue a la sala...Esta Sylvie viendo la ventana...

 _"Mmmmm...Apuesto que nunca la dejaron salir algunas vez en su vida, como pasear o ir a comprar la dispensa..."_ Penso Giorno mirando a Sylvie preocupado

-...Ah...Buenos dias Maestro...- Saludo Sylvie

-...Buenos Dias Sylvie, que estas viendo?- Pregunto Giorno

\- Nada...¿No estaba trabajando hoy?- Pregunto Sylvie

-Ya termine de hacer mi deberes.-Aclaro Giorno

-Ahh... ya veo...-Dijo Sylvie sin ninguna emocion

-Saldré a comprar las cosas durante el día.- Dijo Sylvie

Giorno se alerto ya que no quería que Sylvie no fuera sola ya que podría un Stand enemigo la secuestre o la rapte algun degenerado mental o la tomen de rehen...No iba a dejar a Sylvie ir sola...

-Déjame a acompañarte.- Dijo Giorno

-...Soy... ¿Buena para ir con usted?.- Dijo Sylvie

-Yo te acompañare...vayas donde vayas.- Dijo Giorno con tono serio

-...Entiendo, No puedo llevar muchas cosas pesadas, pero le acompañare en las compras...- Dijo Sylvie

-Las cosas pesadas dejamelo a mi.- Dijo Giorno hiendose del lugar de residencia para ir a comprar la depensa

Giorno sabia que podia salir de las calles ya que podria un Stand enemigo atacarlo, pero queria ir con Sylvie...Giorno no iba a bajar la guardia en las afueras de la calles

 _ **En las calles de Italia, Venecia.**_

Giorno estaba acompañado a Sylvie en las compras, Sylvie sigue en silencia a joven chico Giorno, Giorno por otra parte...No dejaba bajar la guardia mientras agarra las bolsas pesadas. Sylvie parecia calamada, pero Giorno vio que las ojos de Sylvie van de izquierda a derecha con nerviosismo, Giorno no que ella no parecia estar acostrumbrada a ir las calles de Italia

-Bien ya tenemos todo lo necesario, hay que regresar a casa...- Dijo Giorno

-...-Sylvie parecía muy preocupada de algo y se detiene por un momento

-Pasa algo Sylvie?- pregunto Giorno con preocupación

-ah...Lo siento. No es nada.- Dijo Sylvie como era...Sin emocion

Sylvie percibe un aroma dulce, tambien Giorno la percibe...Giorno vio que parecia una restuaruant simple,

 _"Veo que tiene hambre...*Rugido de estomago*...No quiero ir...pero tambien tengo hambre, tendre cuidado..."_ Penso Giorno sin bajar la guardia

Ambos entraron al restuarant...Aparcio una chica que aparentemente es la mesera

-Buenas Tardes y bienvenidos~.-Dijo la mesera con alegria

-Buenas Tardes. Una mesa para 2, Por favor.- Dijo Giorno amablemente

-Con mucho gusto, acompáñame.- Dijo la mesera

La mesera guió a Giorno y Sylvie a la mesa donde les tocaba

-Por aqui.-Dijo la mesera

-Gracias...ha! permitame.- dijo Giorno mientras agarraba la silla sacandola para que Sylvie se siente...

-...Gracias maestro...- Dijo Sylvie

\- Hoy seré su mesera por hoy, cual es su pedido, joven?.- Exclamo la mesera

-Usted escoje, Maestro...-

-Mmmm...dejame ver...-

-Voy ordenar un...no dos Spaghetti para ella y yo- Ordeno Giorno a la mesera

-Van ser 2 Spaghettis, joven?- Pregunto la camarera

-Por supuesto.- Confirmo Giorno

-Ok~- Dijo con ternura la camarera guiñandole el ojo...Giorno solo sintio algo de migraña

 _15 minutos después que se preparaba la comida_

 _-Esto...es...para mi?- Pregunto Sylvie algo asombrada_

 _-Claro, es tu pedido, hay que comenzar a comer.- Dijo Giorno_

 _-Como se llama esta comida?- Pregunto Sylvie_

Se llama _Spaghetti,_ deberias probarla.- Dijo Giorno comenzado a comer

-...Esta bien Maestro...- Dijo Sylvie

Sylvie agarro el tenedor con cuidado como lo aprendio de Trish, y comenzo a comer...Sylvie comenzo a gustarle la comida

-Mmmm...esta blando y suave...- Exclamo Sylvie

 _"No tengo mal presentimiento de este lugar, buen servicio, buena comidad, pero aun asi no debo bajar la guardia..."_ Penso Giorno

Ambos terminaron de comer

-Gracias por la comida. Fue demasiado delicioso...Muchas gracias...- Dijo Sylvie agradeciendo a Giorno

Giorno noto la sonrisa de Sylvie...Giorno sonrio tambien de ver a ella feliz...Giorno se puso demasiado feliz de ver a ella sonrei por primera vez en su vida...

-No hay de que, la verdad...si fue rico la comida.- Dijo Giorno pagando la comida

-...Lo entiendo...- Dijo Sylvie volviendo con la cara sin emocion alguna...

 _"Me habia gustado que su sonrisa habia durado...-_ Giorno penso deprimido

-Gracias, vuelvan pronto~.- Se despedia la camadera

- _Arrivederci_.- Dijo Giorno con tono generoso

 **En la residencia**

Giorno y Sylvie regresaron a casa, había notado que Mista estaba aquí...

-Giorno, Donde fuiste?.- Pregunto Mista un poco preocupado

-Fui a comprar algunas cosas para la casa, algo malo?.- Pregunto Giorno

-Nada, solo que me lo habias pedido antes si fuera con ella o con ustedes a cuidarlos.- Exclamo Mista

-Se que tu trabajo es proteger, pero recuerda que puedo protegerme ante un usuario. Y por cierto, Trish fue al audicion de Pop que se hara aqui en Italia?- Pregunto Giorno, recordando que Trish iba a ir a audiciones con la oportunidad para ser cantante de pop.

-Si, ella dijo que si podria a llegar ser candidata para ser cantante- Dijo Mista

-Ah bueno, espero que le vaya bien. Creo debemos dormirnos ya es noche.-

-...Creo que tienes razon...Bueno hay que dormir, Polnareff me dijo que podria ver mas flechas en Roma, Quieres ir a investigar Giorno?.- Pregunto Mista

-Me gustaría...pero debo cuidar la pequeña de Sylvie...-Dijo Giorno algo preocupado mirando a Sylvie

-Lo entiendo Jefe. Regresamos la próxima semana, tambien tenemos que saber donde esta Fugo...-Dijo Mista

-Entiendo, se que Fugo tuvo complicaciones con tracionar en contra de Diavolo...pero se que esta bien en un lugar.- Dijo Giorno

-Bueno mañana nos cuentas el plan, Buenas Noche Jefe.- Se despide Mista

-Buenas noches Mista.- Dijo Giorno

Giorno envio a Sylvie a su habitacion y se aseguro que se durmiera dormiera, Giorno esta casi feliz que vio a Sylvie sonreir...La manera que Sylvie olvide su pasado es tratarla como si fuera su hermana consentida...Giorno retiro lo que penso y se fue a dormir...

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Bueno, por aqui es todo, hare el siguiente capitulo y tambien continuare la de John Wick, pero quiero avanzar mas este crossover y saber que piensan ustedes**

 **Bueno, yo me despido aqui...Los veo en el siguiente capitulo**

 **arrivederci...**


	4. Capitulo 3: Comprando Ropa para Sylvie

**Ya regrese! Perdon de no actualizar este Crossover, la razon es que tengo la de Jacket en Eostia y tambien tareas escolares. Entonces lo de Jacket lo** **estaré** **escribiendo, y luego para centrarme en este fanfic y luego para ver un buen Stand Para Sylvie.**

 **omega9028: Me puede dar apoyo la pagina aunque no aparezca el nombre le conseguire uno, gracias por la ayuda.**

 **DarkTemplar28: Gracias, me gusto el poder que le puedo ponerle a ella.**

 **Bueno ya terminando los reviews es hora**

 **Empecemos!**

-Hablar-

 _´Pensar'_

 **-Stand-**

* * *

 _-Dia 11-_

Nostalgia...la nostalgia es una tristeza melancólica que surge por el recuerdo de una pérdida o suceso. Suele experimentarse cuando una persona está ausente de su patria y extraña a su gente o siempre recordar los momentos horribles de su pasado. Pasado que una persona asecha y perseguirlo para siempre, ese hecho es algo que te hicieron.

Eso lo que pensaba Giorno en su mente mientras estaba en su cama mirando el techo, tales como lo maltrataba su padrastro cuando el solo era un niño, tambien pensaba lo que le habian hecho a Sylvie que era mucho peor...Demasiadas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Giorno, el no sabia que podria pasarle a Sylvie si ella estuviera sola. Dejo eso en un lado y decidio levantarse de su cama. Salio de su habitacion, el tenia que ir a comprar algunas cosas...

-¿M-Maestro?-

-¿Sylvie? ¿Pasa algo?- Giorno se volteo y pregunto a Sylvie

-...¿Esta bien si lo acompaño otra vez?- Pregunto Sylvie algo temblorosa

Giorno sabia que solo va comprar tales como comida, papeles para trabajo, etc. Pero el sabe el riesgo que puede llevar si lleva a Sylvie, pero...

-...Esta bien, solo iremos a comprar algunas cosas y regresaremos a casa.- Respondio Giorno, aunque penso, _'No creo que alguien quiera atacarnos ahora'._

Ellos se fueron afuera de la propiedad

 **Calles de Italia, Venecia**

 _-1 hora mas tarde-_

Ya habian comprado las cosas para el hogar, Giorno vio que Sylvie estaba un poco cansada, tambien el mismo sentia cansacion. El decidio descansar en un banco que estaba junto en una fuente.

-...- Sylvie se quedo quieta sin decir nada

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto Giorno algo curioso

-Mmm? No nada- Dijo Sylvie y luego miro una tienda...una tienda con una atsmofera algo que Giorno al verla se sentia algo incomodo.

-Que es ahi?- Pregunto Sylvie

-Ehhh...Nada, hay que irnos, Sy- Giorno no pudo terminar la frase porque vio que Sylvie entro el local

-Sylvie!- Grito Giorno y fue con Sylvie entrando el local

 **Adentro del local**

-...- Sylvie veia mucha ropa de mujeres...pero

-Sylvie!- Grito Giorno haciendo que Sylvie se asustara mucho

-P-P-Perdoname Maestro- Dijo Sylvie demasiado asustada y arrepentida

-No te preocupes, pero no te vallas derrepente asi- Dijo Giorno para que Sylvie no se preocupara

Giorno comenzo ver el local y vio que era una tienda de ropa para mujer, Giorno antes de que dijiera algo, se escucho una voz.

-Oh dios mio, Bienvenido- Dijo la persona apareciendo delante de Giorno, Giorno dio un paso atras y vio una mujer con una vestimenta un tanto provocativa y de color negra, la mujer vio con algo en interes en Giorno.

-...Hola- Saludo Giorno con una pizca de seriedad Y antes que Giorno dijiera algo, la mujer hablo de nuevo

-Oh dios, estas buscando ropa para ella?- Pregunto la mujer. Giorno estaba un poco confundido pero recordo que estaba en un establecimiento de ropa de mujeres.

-Estoy en lo cierto? Por favor, déjame estar en lo cierto. No, tengo razón.- Dijo la mujer, Giorno por su parte estaba confuso por el hecho repentino de ofrecer ropa de la nada.

-Quiero decir, puede que esté fuera de lugar decirlo, pero como alguien que vende ropa, no puedo disculpar la forma en que ella está vestida. Verdad?- Dijo la mujer mirando a Giorno.

-...Tienes...razon...- Respondio Giorno ya que la ropa que ella estaba es mala vista para todos...y por desgracia ella tiene razon.

-Ves, puedes esperar un poco? Elegiré la ropa perfecta para ella.- Dijo la mujer para luego mirar a Sylvie nuevamente.

-Vamos, acompañame- Dijo la mujer mientras le daba direcciones a Sylvie.

-Eh...Ah...- tarmamudiaba Sylvie y miro preocupada a Giorno, el solo asinto con la cabeza.

-E-Esta bien- Dijo Sylvie mientras se fue con la mujer misteriosa. Giorno comenzo a ver mucha ropa de mujer y de diferentes estilos: Casual, deportista, del que esta de moda...y erotico...Giorno miro con algo como si estuviera confundido y a la vez molestia.

 _-5 minutos despues-_

Giorno estaba sentado mientras leia un periodico viejo ya hace años, en ella estaba sobre los asesinatos por parte de otras mafias que las victimas eran horcadas o muchos mas...estupendos, se convertian en piedra. Mientras Giorno leia el periodico, salio la mujer y Sylvie, con una nueva ropa.

-Perdon por la tardanza, Como este, querido 'cliente'? No lo ve completamente Diferente?- Dijo la mujer enseñando a Sylvie con su nuevo atuendo.

Sylvie tenia un vestido azul con una cinta del mismo color. En su rostro se veia casi asustada

 _'quizás ella no está acostumbrada a usar tal cosa como parece incómoda.'_ Penso Giorno mientras veia la cara de Sylvie

-Y tener una 'pareja' de su edad solo vistiendo una simple ropa rasgada es algo que un tipo como usted pueda comprarle ropa.- Comento la mujer, ese comentario molesto a Giorno pero ella tenia toda la razon y se sintio culpable de eso.

-¿No crees que estos son mucho más adecuados? Es mejor recomendable comprarle a su 'pareja'- Dijo la mujer

Giorno al ver detenidamente la ropa de Sylvie y no verle nada raro, el solo suspiro...decidio comprarlo

-...Esta bien, la comprare.- Dijo Giorno dandole Euros a la mujer

-Oh querido 'cliente', eso fue una decision sabia. El aspecto de uno puede afectar la dignidad de uno, como usted. Ahora esta chica se parece a una chica digna de ti.- Dijo la mujer agarrando el dinero.

-Bueno, gracias por la ropa. Vamos Sylvie.- Dijo Giorno

-Ah...Si maestro...- Dijo Sylvie yendose a lado de Giorno.

-Gracias por comprar aqui, vuelvan pronto. Y mas a ti y tu pareja...Giorno Giovanna- Dijo la mujer mirando a Giorno.

-Si hasta luego...espero que tu stand " **Waterloo"** no haya afectado la ropa que le diste a Sylvie... y una cosa...Sylvie no es mi pareja, solo esta bajo mi proteccion...- Dijo Giorno con tono serio

-No te preocupes, esa ropa la hice yo y no mi stand.- Dijo la mujer dandole confianza y siendo sincera

-Eso espero...Aurelia.- Dijo Giorno mientras se iba del lugar.

 **Afuera**

-...um, Maestro?- Pregunto Sylvie muy preocupada

-Si dime Sylvie?- Respondio Giorno girando su cabeza a direccion a Sylvie

-Estas prendas se desperdician en mí...Talvez deberia devolverlos...- Dijo Sylvie con tono preocupada

-Pero...Te ves linda con esa ropa.- Dijo Giorno dandole un cumplido a Sylvie

-Eh...Um..- Ella tartamudiaba por el cumplido de Giorno.

-Gracias...Muchas gracias...- Lo decia tartamudiando

-Pero...soy una esclava, entonces...Estas...No, no es nada- Dijo Sylvie y dejando claro que ella no tenia nada que decir.

 **En la residencia**

Giorno y Sylvie entraron, Giorno estaba acomodando las cosas que compro...

-Maestro?- Pregunto Sylvie algo preocupada

-Si Sylvie?- Dijo Giorno y vio a Sylvie

-Usted es mafioso, cierto?-

-Soy mas que eso, Soy un Gang-star- Respondio Giorno

-Si usted es un Gang-Star...porque la gente no le da miedo?- Pregunto con preocupacion

-No, de lo contrario, ellos me quieren y yo los quiero...pero hay quienes me quieren matar o atacar por fines malvados y beneficios propios.- Explico Giorno

Sylvie se tapo su boca con los dos manos para no dar un sonido de sopresa.

-P-pero eso es muy malo...- Dijo con mucha preocupacion

-No te preocupes, mientras este yo, no te pasara nada a ti y nadie mas.- Dijo Giorno con determinacion

-P-pero...- Sylvie no pudo terminar de hablar por que Giorno le acaricio su cara.

-...Entendio...- ella se tranquilizo con el acaricio de Giorno.

 _ **En la noche**_

Giorno estaba preparando la cena para el y Sylvie, una receta que se llama _lasagne_.

-Sylvie, ya esta!- Exclamo Giorno llamando Sylvie

-Ya voy maestro!- Dijo Sylvie apresurada

Sylvie se sento rapidamente en la mesa, Giorno llego con dos platos y lo puso en la mesa.

-Como se llama?- Pregunto con algo de asombro al ver la comida de Giorno

-Se llama _lasagne al estilo Giovanna_ \- Dijo con algo de diversion.

-Se ve...rico- Dijo Sylvie

-Eso es verdad, ahora.. a comer- Exclamo Giorno mientras comenzo a comer.

-Esta...bien, maestro.- Respondio Sylvie mientras agarraba el tenedor con cuidado y comenzo a comer. Lo que sintio en su boca...era una sensacion salada y rica.

-Suave...es...estupendo.- Dijo Sylvie mientras comia la _lasagne_ de Giorno

Giorno sonrio y acaricio el pelo de Sylvie.

-je je...uh no es nada...- Dijo Sylvie mientras que se dio cuenta y se sonrojo

-Jejeje, no es nada. Me gusta que haya gustado mi comida.- Dijo Giorno mientras que le dio una sonrisa.

Despues que terminaron su comida y lavar los platos, ambos se fueron se fueron arriba. Giorno se aseguro que Sylvie se durmiera, y se fue a su habitacion. El estaba feliz que poco a poco le estaba gustando como vive...pero, cuando vio en persona a Aurelia, no sabe si ella es mala o no, lo unico que sabe es su poder. Giorno agarro una hoja y en ella estaba informacion y una foto de ella.

-Tengo que decir...que su Stand es peligroso.- Dijo Giorno al ver fotos ropas moviendose a si solas y que habia gente con ojos en blancos debido por la ropa que lo afixiaba. Giorno dejo la hoja y se fue a su recamara.

 _ **Continuara**_

* * *

 **STAND USER: Aurelia**

 **STAND NAME: Waterloo**

 **Poder - ?**

 **Velocidad - ?**

 **Rango - ?**

 **Durabilidad - ?**

 **Precisión** **\- ?**

 **Potencial** **\- ?**

 **Descripción** **: Su** **habilidad** **es crear ropa o hacer una copia de ella, haciendo que la ropa sea una marioneta o afixiar aquella que se visten con ella.**

* * *

 _ **Y bueno, les gusto? Se que es corto pero quise algo como cambiar la historia como todos los fanfics lo hacen :v**_

 _ **Tambien habra otros usuarios stands ya sea del universo Teaching fellings y OC (Solo villanos). Tambien quiero avanzar la de** **Un hombre con una chaqueta** **(Necesita un buen nombre, la verdad :'v) pero bueno, gracias por apoyar el fanfic.**_

 _ **y los veo para la otra mis lectores**_

 _ **Bye ;v**_


	5. Capitulo 4: Papa Roach

_**Perdon por hacerlos espera varios meses pero es debido el exceso studios y trabajo que tengo pero aqui la parte 4**_

-Hablar-

 _´Pensar'_

 **-Stand-**

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, Giorno se habia levantado de la cama preparándose y arreglándose para un Nuevo dia, Giorno se dado cuenta que Sylvie veia en la ventana, la cual noto la presencia de Giorno.

-Oh…Buenas dias Maestro- Dijo Sylvie sin emocion

-Buenas dias Sylvie- Saludo Giorno, para luego acariciar la cabeza de Sylvie, -Veo que te gusto ir de compras.- Sylvie no dijo nada pero era verdad, la verdad si le gusto conocer las calles de Italia. A cambio Giorno en estos momentos de ser jefe de la mafia passione, es peligroso andar en las calles ya que podria encontrarse con un usuario Stand. Pero el queria ver a Sylvie feliz tenia un riesgo pero valia la pena.

-Te gustaria dar un paseo?- Pregunto Giorno la cual Sylvie se voltep a verlo, la cual se puso timida pero asintio con la cabeza, -Ok pues vamos-

 _ **En las calles de Italia, Venecia**_

Giorno acompaña a Sylvie en su paseo en Italia, la cual le mostraba todos los turistico de Italia, sobre que lo peligroso que podia ser en algunos lugares y que ella debe evitar a toda a costa. Tambien le contaba sobre algunas de su travesía siendo miembro de la mafia Passione, sobre Mista, Trish y tambien sobre Polnareff que antes era un humano pero su alma fue enviada a la de una tortuga, Sylvie al escuchar todo el resumen de su historia ella no lo podia creer porque era un poco ridiculo aparte de _Bizarra,_ Pero ella creia en su maestro aunque su historia era sacada de un libro de ciencia ficcion o un manga shonen...

Despues de un rato, Giorno la llevo a un puesto de helados quien siempre compraba uno antes de convertirse en Gangster.

-OH! Hola Joven Giorno, que le puedo ofrecer?" Pregunto el Heladero muy content de verlo otravez

-Me puede dar 2…He- Giorno se detuvo porque vio a un niño llorando porque se le cayo su helado –Que sea 3 helados de fresa por favor- Ordeno Giorno la cual le dieron sus helados

-Ten- Dijo Giorno llamando la atencion del niño la cual miro al helado, el se puso muy feliz

-GRACIAS!- Agradecio el niño mientras difrutaba de su helado Nuevo, Sylvie cuando vio esa escena se puso pensativa

" _El maestro Giorno es extraño…pero bondadoso_ " Penso Sylvie, pero se sintio algo de felicidad de por dentro ya que su anterior dueño mal agradecia a sus ayudantes y no era bondadoso para nada.

El paseo fue normal llegando el atardecer. Giorno y Sylvie paseaba cerca de un puente, Sylvie estaba algo confundida pero a la vez impresionada como era Italia. Ella jamas salio de la mansion donde estaba, la encerraba en su cuarto y no podia ir ni siquiera al patio.

-Y bien Sylvie, Que te parece Italia?- Pregunto Giorno mirando Sylvie

-Es Bonito y pacifico nunca crei que esto fuera una ciudad…- Dijo Sylvie

Giorno solo acaricio la cabeza de Sylvie la cual se sonrojo con ese acaricio tan comun de el, la cual se la relajaba.

-Maestro…- Giorno se volteo a verla –Porque es amable con todos siendo un gangstar? No los Gangsters son personas malas?- Pregunto Sylvie algo preocupada

La cual responde Giorno –Te cuento algo, cuando yo era un niño, era constantamente molestado por mis compañeros de clases, con la gente de la calle, entre muchos mas. Pero un dia me di cuenta de no todos son iguales porque un dia conoci a un- Giorno se detuvo por un objeto condudente se dirigia hacia a ellos

 **POW**

Giorno movio bruscamente a Sylvie llevandolo hacia a el, viendo por todos lados quien lanzo un tubo de tuberias incrustado en la pared

-Conque tu eres 'Giorno Giovanna' Lider de la mafia mas poderosa- Dijo una voz misteriosa oculta en la sombra

-QUIEN ERES TU? MUESTRATE!- Grito Giorno, el que estaba en la sombra era un hombre grande y calvo, la cual lo miraba algo de seriedad.

-Bueno, donde estan mi modales. Me llamo Papatine, y me encargaron a eliminarte Giorno Giovanna!-

Giorno se veia en gran apriento, ya que estaba Sylvie junto con el y si ella salia lastimada…No…no queria eso. Giorno Activando su Stand fue a atacar a Papatine pero fue denido por algo que sujeto el brazo de 「Gold Experience」 la cual estaba sujetada por un tubo de metal la cual provenia del tubo incrustado de la pared

-Pero que?- Se dijo Giorno al ver del tubo incrustado en la pared,

-Veras Giorno, tu「Gold Experience」Puede convertir a objetos a vida organica, pues adivina que, Mi Stand 「Papa Roach」No necesita convertir a los objetos en animales, lo puedo manipular como si fuera un magneto, la cual puedo sobrecalentarlo en temperature mayores, espero que difrutas tu bronceado instanteaneo JAJAJA!- Decia Papatine mientra comenzaba a reirse.

Giorno junto su「Gold Experience」trataba de liberarse pero el metal lo apretaba mas cuando derrepente mas metales se les unieron para amarrar a Giorno en la pared junto con「Gold Experience」.

-M-Maestro!- Exclamo preocupada Sylvie llamando la atencion de Papatine

-Oh miren que tenemos aqui una linda Chiquita, acaso es tu hermano?- Decia Papatine, Mientras Sylvie lo veia con miedo, la cual Giorno se molesto.

-No te atrevas acercarte a ella!- Grito Giorno pero ese momento los tubos comenzaron a calentarse quemando poco a poco a las extremidades de Giorno.

-No temas Chiquita- Dijo Papatine acariciando la cara de Sylvie la cual temblaba de miedo –Solo quiero que sepas que te ves muy bonita- Dijo Papatine en el oido de Sylvie lamiéndosela ella solo solo un pequeño grito, Papatine agarro las manos de Sylvie y comenzo a manosearla.

-DEJA- Giorno no termino de hablar ya que su boca fue callado por un tubo que salio de la nada, Giorno solo veia con rabia al degenerado manoseando a Sylvie.

-M-Maestro...- Decia Sylvie mientras era lambida por Papatine, Giorno tenia que hacer algo rapido. Giorno miraba a su alrededor.

 _"Vamos Giorno! Piensa, Piensa! Este sujeto controla el metal pero..."_ Exclamaba internamente, Giorno vio un trozo de madera tirada cerca de 「Gold Experience」su mano era sujetado por un tubo, Giorno vio una grande piedra, el cual lo convirtió en una mosca pequeña, quien se dirigio arriba de la cabeza de Papatine

-Ese traje te queda muy bien, tu cara estan suave, tu cuerpo muy sensible...oh, ya estoy empezando a poner caliente.- decia ese vil sujeto mientras olía, lambía, y manoseaba a Sylvie.

-Mnn...- Sylvie solo cerraba los ojos mientras que Papatine estaba de quitarle la ropa pero derrepente, la mosca se convirtio en piedra otravez para luego caer arriba de la cabeza de Papatine.

-OW!- dijo Papatine adolorido al sentir un gran dolor arriba de su cabeza, mientras los metales dejaron de calentar y la fuerza dejo de hacerse, haciendo que 「Gold Experience」Se liberaba del agarre le quitaba el metal de la boca a Giorno.

-Que fue es-

 **-MUDA!-**

-ARRG!- Papatine no termino de hablar ya que el Stand de Giorno le lanzo el palo de madera en su pierna, Papatine cayo al piso mientras el palo se incrusto en su pierna

 **ゴゴゴゴゴ**

-Nadie toca a mi querida Sylvie, gente como tu merecen morir, ya que eres una escoria. Pero te hare una pregunta pero Y quiero que digas la verdad. Pero si mientes, ya sabras como saldras muy feo de esto...-

 **ゴゴゴゴゴ**

Papatine intento agarrar otra vez a Giorno atravez de sus metales, pero fueron convertidos en flores por parte de 「Gold Experience」que los golpeaba para hacerlas flores. Papatine manda mas metales hacia Giorno pero el resultado fue lo mismo, Papatine veia con horror a Giorno pero el le pregunto

-Quien te mando a eliminarme?...- Pregunto Giorno amenazantemente

-H-HA si te lo dijieras, mi jefe es mucho mas poderoso que tu Stan-ARG!- Pero fue callado por un puñetazo por parte de Giorno, lo cual lo dejo casi en la orilla del puente

-No te pregunte si era poderoso o no, te pregunte quien?- Pregunto Giorno ya molesto

-E-Esta bien, Se llama _'Gesu'_ no importa que tan poderoso sea tu Stand, el reinara toda Italia y- Papatine no termino de decir ya que fue callado por 「Gold Experience」.

 **-MUDA!-** Rugio 「Gold Experience」 Dandole un golpe bien certero en el rostro

-Sabes, te dejaría ir porque me das lastima como oponente, pero...manoseaste a Sylvie frente de mi, le lamiste con tu asquerosa lengua, y aparte que dijiste cosas obscenas en mi presencia y esto me molesta bastante...- Decia Giorno

 **-MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!-** Rugio ferozmente 「Gold Experience」 Dandole una seria de consecutivas de puñetazos hacia papatine para luego mandarlo en el mar, el cual quedo flotando mientras el rio lo llevaba quien sabe.

-S-Sylvie- Exclamo preocupado Giorno y fue a socorrerla la cual estaba asustada y estaba de rodillas. Giorno abrazo fuertemente a Sylvie –Perdoname Sylvie, no sabia que esto pasaria. No quise que te asustaras.- Decia Giorno con lamentacion en sus palabras.

-E-Esta bien Maestro-

-No, no esta bien. Me descuide un poco, si habia acabado con ese ingrato no pasaria esto.- Dijo Giorno

-Gracias…Gracias por salvarme…- Decia Sylvie correspondiendo el abrazo

-Vamos a casa- Dijo Giorno sin dejarla de abrazarla

-Si Maestro-

 **Residencia**

Giorno mando a Sylvie a Bañarse, ella se fue a Dormir. Giorno se fue hacia su habitacion, preocupandose por ella aun mas…Ya no queria que nadie **NADIE** la tocara, y el juro protegerla…tanto pensar lo cansaba mas…pero…quien es ' _Gesu?'_

 _ **Continuara**_


	6. Capitulo 5: Enfermedad

Giorno se levanto de su cama, ya habia pasado 3 semanas despues del enfrentamiento de Papatine, Giorno ya olvido ese sujeto pero su jefe no, el sabia que Nuevo enemigos aparecerian, pero el destino sabra que retos le pondria a el y sus compañeros.

Pero ese momento Giorno noto algo en Sylvie, su cara estaba roja y su expresion no andaba de todo bien, eso preocupo un poco a Giorno.

-*Tos*Buenos*Tos* Dias Maestro- Decia Sylvie algo enferma

-Esta bien?- Pregunto Giorno algo preocupado

-Estoy *tos* bien no me pasa nada…- Decia enferma Sylvie

Giorno toco la cabeza de Sylvie y estaba hirviendo, su temperature estaba caliente

-Lo siento…parece que he cogido un resfriado.- Decia Sylvie

-Sylvie…Ve descansar un rato- Ordeno Giorno

-Entiendo, lo siento. Voy descansar por hoy…- Decia Sylvie mientras se iba a su habitacion

Giorno comenzo a preocuparse por Sylvie, ella tenia una fiebre alta. Giorno fue con mista a perdirle algo

-Mista…necesito que vayas por algo./

-Eh? Que cosa?- Pregunto algo confundido, Giorno pidió que el fuera por unos medicamentos para Sylvie ya que tenia la fiebre alta. Mista entendió la situación y fue hacia la farmacia mas cercana.

Por otro lado Giorno fue a ver Sylvie quien estaba acostada y vio a Giorno

-Amo…no tiene que hacer esto..-Decia Sylvie preocupada

-Es mejor evitar la pena que se vuelva peor…- Decia Giorno preparando unas medicinas

* * *

 _Varios dias despues_

Giorno comenzo preocuparse aun mas ya que la condicion de Sylvie no mejoro durantes dias, ya que los mas probablemente era que su pequeño cuerpo estuviero estar en un estres masivo antes de venir con ellos y habia alcanzado su limite.

Apenas podia comer algo o beber medicina, y su salud comenzó deteriorar mucho. Viendo lo peligroso que es Giorno no tuvo mas remedio que usar su Stand para curarla.

Su cuerpo estaba debil y este fiebre era muy alta para Sylvie

-*Tos* *Tos* En refriados anteriores este dura demasiado- Decia Sylvie abriendo los ojos y viendo a Giorno

-Ya se, es mejor que te relajes para que no empeore..-Decia Giorno con voz suave

Giorno no podia permitir que Sylvie se comporte como lo hace habitualmente por us bajas defensas

La voz de Sylvie expresaba Debilidad y sencible hacienda que Giorno se quedara mucho tiempo con ella

-mn…n- Murmuraba Sylvie, Giorno hacia los posible con su Stand en curarla pero la fiebre de Sylvie aumentaba.

-Lo…siento….lo siento- Decia Sylvie entrecortada y arrepentida

-No te culpes…todo saldra bien.- Decia con tono suave

…

…

- _Me…me lo prometes?...-_ Decia Sylvie mientra levantaba un poco su mano para darle su meñique hacia Giorno, el tambien le dio su meñique.

 _-Te lo prometo…-_

…

…

* * *

Mientras los dias pasaban, Sylvie tenia muchas pesadillas, Giorno podia sentir lo debil que estaba ella.

En ese momento Giorno quito el pañuelo con sudor y acaricio la cabeza de Sylvie y poniendo con cuidado la frente de Sylvie con la de el.

-Te prometi que estarias Sana y Salva. Y no pienso perderte…- Decia en voz baja mientras lagrimas resbalan en la cara de Giorno.

-Nn…-

Giorno vio al rostro de Sylvie quien su expresión suavizaba poco a poco, mas tarde ella se tranquilizo y un puso un rostro tranquila y suave. Esa expresion puso contento y aliviado a Giorno.

 **Al dia Siguiente**

Giorno se habia despertado y vio a Sylvie cambiada y frente de el

-…Buenos di- Sylvie no termino de Hablar ya que repentinamente fue abrazado por Giorno, ella se sonrojo por el abrazo de el quien muy feliz respondio

-Buenos dias, como te sientes?- Pregunto Giorno

-Me siento bien, perdonen por las molestias Maestro- Dijo Sylvie

-Me gusta oir eso- Respondio muy feliz

-Giorno- Dijo Sylvie y Giorno volteo a verla

-huh?-

-Gracias por cuidar de mi- Dijo Sylvie sonrojada pero feliz

-Te dije que saldrias bien-

 _ **Continuara**_ _ **I \ I /**_


	7. Capitulo 6: La promesa

Despues de que Sylvie se habia recuperada, Giorno estaba en la cocina preparando un _Huevos, café y panes_ para los dos, Giorno mando a Sylvie a la mesa y que se encargaria en preparar el desayuno.

-Esta Listo!- Exclamo Giorno, el salio con dos platos y los dejo en la mesa cerca de Sylvie, la cual se impresiono la gran cantidad de comida frente suya, parecia un buffet

-Eh…Maestro?- Giorno volteo a verla que pasaba –No cree que es mucho para mi?- Pregunto Sylvie

-No te preocupes, me pones feliz con tal de verte sana- decia giorno con positividad, Sylvie se sonrojo por esas palabras positivas del joven Giorno.

-oh…bueno…muchas gracias.- Decia Sylvie con una sonrisa en su rostro con su rubor.

-Bueno a comer.- Decia Giorno mientras comenzaba a comer, Sylvie asintio y tambien empezo

Giorno vio a Sylvie estaba disfruntando su desayuno con una sonrisa, ya no era densa como antes, ya era traquila y difrutaba cada bocado de su desayuno

-Buenos dias Giorno- Saludo una voz, Sylvie vio por todos lados pero no vio a nadie a su alrededor

-Buenos dias Polnareff-san- Saludo Giorno, Sylvie vio a una Tortuga.

-E-e-es una Tortuga!?- Pregunto muy incredula al ver una Tortuga parlante

-Ah si, creo que y ate habia contado pero no te lo habia presentado.- Giorno se levanto de la mesa para cargar a Polnareff –Sylvie, el es Polnareff, Polnareff ella es Sylvie- Dijo Giorno presentandolos

-Bonjour Mademoiselle- Se presento Polnareff en frances, Sylvie no entendio nada lo que dijo Polnareff. Ella no tenia conocimientos muchos lenguales la cual no entendia todos.

-eh…hola?- saludo sin saber que dijo.

-Como dije, el fue quien nos ayudo contra de Diavolo- Dijo Giorno dejando a Polnareff

-Con es la tal Sylvie, acaso es tu nueva amante. Eh Giorno?- Decia Polnareff con tono picaro, Giorno y Sylvie se sonrojaron por ese comentario

-N-No Polnareff-san ella es la sirvienta de la residencia, no es mi amante- Decia Giorno poco nervioso e inritado ya que no le gustaba que le hablara asi de cosas picaras

-Bueno, si tu lo dices. Giorno descubri que pueda ver aun mas flechas, no estoy seguro pero podrian estar ya sea afueras de Italia pero cerca.- Decia Polnareff

-Mmm…Ok talvez pueda ir junto con Mista por ella,- Decia Giorno algo serio

Sylvie solo mantenia en silencio, ya que no era su asunto ya que Giorno no quiere que ella se meta en las cosas de el, pero le daba curiosidad que era. Pero la verdad, tal como paso hace semanas con Papatine…no queria volver a vivir esa experencia otra vez…

En la tarde

-Estas bien Sylvie?- Pregunto Giorno al ver a Sylvie quien tenia una expresion melancolica

-Eh…no nada…- Respondia Sylvie volviendo a sonreir.

Mas tarde, Giorno planeaba como ir por la flecha ya que si alguien mas lo ulizara, podria poner en peligro muchas vidas inocentes. Giorno relajandose un poco y fue donde estaba Sylvie quien estaba viendo la ventana, ella estaba algo pensativa y curiosa sobre las cosas que hace Giorno, normalmente el se encargaba con la compra y venta de drogas, y ponia reglas extritas de no vender drogas a niños y a mujeres…aun que no arrinuaba vidas, o haciendo sufrir a gente…siguia siendo un Mafioso…

-Pasa algo Sylvie? Te has puesto muy pensativa.- Decia Giorno mientras Acariciaba el pelo de Sylvie

-No…no pasa nada. Solo que los deberes ya terminaron- Afirmaba Sylvie mientras seguia viendo el espejo. Giorno no estaba convencido sobre esa respuesta, algo pasaba pero sabiendo que se ha puesto pensativa decidio preguntar.

-Tienes dudas sobre algo?-

-Maestro…Realmente que hace aparte de ser Mafioso?- Pregunto Sylvie, Giorno sabia que si ella se involucraba mas en el asunto de la flecha podria ser peligroso para ella pero decidio contarle, Giorno tomo asiento para contarle lo que sucedia

-Veras, cuando era miembro, existia una flecha que te otorgan un poder, ese poder lo llamamos Stand-

-Stand?- Pregunto Sylvie

\- Los Stands son angeles guardianes defienden a sus poseedores en una variedad de maneras,son manisfestaciones espirituales que solo nosotros podemos ver otros poseedores.- Giorno prosigio en hablarle que su antiguo enemigo robo las flechas en una excavasion en egipto, y tambien el riesgo que otras bandas la tomara para beneficios propios. Sylvie se soprendio tal informacion, la verdad no podia creer que habia una flecha que te otorgara poderes inmaginables.

-Y es por eso que es peligroso que te involucres en ese tema de la flecha, ya que podria ver varios enemigos que te tomaria de rehen, entiendes?- Termino de decir Giorno de algo de sinceridad.

=Si Maestro- Decia Sylvie algo de preocupacion

En la noche

Giorno se preparaba para dormir, pero queria asegurarse se dormiera primero

Cuando entro, Sylvie estaba algo preocupada

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto Giorno

-Maestro, No me va hacer nada Horrible, Cierto?- Pregunto Sylvie tomando de sopresa a Giorno con esa pregunta

-Porque lo dices? Jamas te haria cosas horrible- Dijo Giorno un poco confuso

-Maestro, me déjà contarle mi pasado?- Pregunto Sylvie el cual Giorno asintio aceptando su peticion

-Antes de venir aqui, todos los dias erab tan dolorosos…No importaba lo mucho que lloraba o reia, no cambio nada el trato que recibia. No podia hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo, Si me deprimia por ellos, no hubiera sido caaz de soportarlo. Por eso no trate de no pensar en nada. Es pore so que pense…dejar de llorar cuando me sentia triste…o reir cuando me sentia feliz porque no importa lo mucho que esperaba o cuando maldije mi desgracia, nada bueno pasaba…pero cuand llegue aqui, el maestro Giorno no me hizo nada malo…pense que, talvez era diferentes a todas las personas aun asi siendo Gangstar y lider una organizacion poderosa Pero he intentado para en pensar en eso que gente con codicia va por su cabeza Si espero por algo y de Nuevo soy traicionada o usted muera…no creo poder soportarlo mas…Aun asi, Maestro has sido tan amable y sereno…Yo…no se que hacer…-

-Maestro…puedo confiar en usted que morira o me tracionara…cierto…maestro?- Termino de decir Sylvie contando parte de su historia, Giorno no tenia palabras lo que Sylvie le habia contado, el sentia tanta lastima y pena lo que ella tuvo que pasar a una edad muy temprana. Si tanto ella queria conocer ese sentimiento llamado 'Afecto' Se la daria

-Si Sylvie…puedes confiar en mi. Yo, Giorno Giovanna, No tracionarte o morir porque siempre estare a tu lado…- Dijo Giorno mientras acariciaba el pelo de Sylvie

-Maestro Giorno…Siempre ha sido tan amable…nunca le traicionaria…- Decia Sylvie con un rubor

-Voy a esforzarme mucho en serle de Utilidad, Maestro Giorno. Asi cuando ria o cuando lora por favor…- Decia Sylvie mientras abraza a Giorno

-No me deje…Por favor sea siempre, amable maestro-

-No te dejare sola…siempre sere amable para ti…Sylvie…- Dijo Giorno mientras abraza a Sylvie

Despues un rato, Giorno se aseguro de que Sylvie se durmiera bien, para luego ir a su habitacion, en el siguiente dia vera como conseguir esa flecha…

….

…

…

 _ **En otro lugar**_

Se encontraba una silueta sentada viendo la luna mientras las sobras ocultaba su aparecia…era alta y demasiado grade.

-Señor Gesu…- Dijo una voz femenina, la cual era una chica de 18 años, buen cuerpo, vestia de una gabardine negra con gorra –Se ha encontrado otra fleche en las afueras de Italia…Y al parecer el jefe de la mafia Passione va tras ella…- Decia la mujer

-Entiendo…manda Caramella y a Gomma por esa flecha…-Decia el hombre llamado Gesu con tono sereno

-Si Señor…- Terminaba de decir la mujer mientras se retiraba

-Mmmmm….Giorno Giovanna, eres un chico muy descuidado…pero me encanta esa valentia tuya.- Decia Gesu mientras bebia vino.

 _ **Continuara**_


End file.
